Homecoming
by SapphicSlayer
Summary: How will things change when Alex finally comes home? (CaseyAlex eventually)
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Homecoming

**Author:** AlexCabotJunkie

**Pairing:** Casey/Alex eventually

**Summary: **How will things change when Alex finally comes home?

**Disclaimer:** SVU, its characters, not mine. Just borrowing them so that we can have a little fun Bow down to Mr. Wolf. Bobby Flay is also not mine, just poking a little fun.

**Rating and Warnings:** G... for now If f/f bothers you, I will eventually be getting to it, so go somewhere else.

**A/N: **If there are no Olivia/Casey fics, then Alex/Casey fics are almost non-existent. It may take a while to get to the actual relationship, so be patient. Archiving is ok, get my permission first. Reviews/comments/constructive criticism welcome. No flaming.

**The 1-6 in Manhattan**

Olivia stared at that morning's edition of the New York Ledger, not believing the headline she was reading. She motioned to Elliot and gave him the paper.

"Elliot. Does that headline say what I think it says?"

Elliot looked down at the paper, his heart leaping into his throat.

"Caesar Velez killed in Drug Raid"

Elliot stared at the headline, blinking to make sure he was reading correctly. After he was convinced he was not seeing things, he looked at Olivia and saw tears forming in her eyes.

"She can come home Elliot. She can come home."

**Some Distant town in California**

Alex, or as she was known in California, Christine, was sitting in her armchair, writing down notes from the Food Network show she was watching on TV. She had come to like Bobby Flay's cooking show; he was always so informative. She hadn't done a lot of cooking back in Manhattan, but she had the time to now, and she rather enjoyed it. She was interrupted by a knock on the door, and was surprised to see who was on the other side of the door.

"Agent Hammond… what… who… why are you here?"

"Miss Cabot. May I come in?"

Alex stepped out of his way and the DEA agent walked into her small living room.

"Please don't tell me I have to pick up and leave again, I've finally settled in here…"

But Hammond was waving her off.

"Nothing of the sort. I wanted to deliver this myself." He handed her a copy of the New York Ledger. Looking at the front page, her eyes widened, and immediately tears began to roll down her face.

"Does this mean…?"

The agent nodded. "Yes Miss Cabot. You can go home."

Alex backed up into the arm chair she was sitting in a few moments earlier.

"I can go home. I can finally go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Laguardia Airport**

Olivia and Elliot waited anxiously in the airport, searching for any sign of their blonde ADA. Elliot noticed Olivia wringing her hands nervously, and had to literally tear them apart. 

"Don't worry, she'll be here. Nothing's going to happen."

Olivia calmed down slightly, but Elliot could still see her eyes darting back and forth, watching every person as they walked by.

"Attention please. Flight 36 has been delayed due to foggy take of conditions. Flight 36 has been delayed. Thank you."

Olivia looked over at Elliot, giving him the iciest glare she could muster.

"Ok, ok, so the plane is late. She's fine. Plane is still on its way. She's fine."

**On a plane over Kansas**

Alex was staring at the clouds outside her window. She was still absorbing the fact that she was actually going home after a long 14 months in witness protection. For all that time she had been homesick, for her old job, her old apartment, her old friends. Everything she looked at somehow reminded her of home. And now she didn't have to pretend that she was home anymore in her little shack in California, with her lousy secretary job and "boyfriend" that didn't actually exist. She was actually going home.

"Excuse me Miss, would you like a beverage or snack?"

Alex jolted out of her daydream long enough to send the flight attendant on a search for bottled water, since apparently that was the one drink she had run out of on her cart. She thought about meeting Olivia and Elliot at the airport, walking into the precinct and seeing the look on Munch's and Fin's faces, greeting the captain, meeting the new ADA. She had heard about her replacement from white collar, how she had saved the day her first day on the job. That was the one thing she had asked Agent Hammond to let her know, who was filling in for her. He hadn't liked the idea, but she had insisted, and she was quite persuasive. She wasn't bitter that someone else had her job, quite the opposite actually. She hoped that Arthur would rehire her of course, but SVU was a big squad… it could use two ADA's.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare to land in a few minutes."

Alex looked around in search of the flight attendant and the drink she had never received. Giving up, she buckled up and leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes. She felt the wheels touch the runway, and the bumps as the plane slowly rolled to a stop.

"Thank you for riding American Airlines. We hope you enjoyed your flight. Have a nice day!"

Alex slowly opened her eyes and undid her seatbelt. After a minute of mental preparation, she made her way down the stairs and into the crowded airport, smiling. She was finally back where she belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Laguardia Airport**

The two detectives were both nervous now. Elliot had given up trying to calm Olivia, and was now focused on trying to keep himself from having a heart attack. A voice behind him made him jump a million feet into the air.

"Do you need a search warrant to help you out Detectives?"

Both Elliot and Olivia spun around and found themselves face to face with the smiling face they had longed to see for the last 14 months. The three of them just stared at each other, wearing the silliest grins anyone had ever seen. But that only lasted for a few seconds, as Alex launched herself into waiting arms.

"I have missed you guys so much."

"We've missed you too Alex. So much."

They just stood there, the three of them hugging, none of them wanting to let go. Finally Alex stepped back, the tears freely rolling down her face.

"I am so happy to be home. I take it no one else knows yet?"

Olivia shook her head, the tears on her cheeks too.

"No. We wanted it to be a surprise."

Alex nodded, looking from Olivia to Elliot, then back to Olivia.

"Come on. Take me home."

Elliot and Olivia each took one of Alex's arms in their own, and they made their way out to of the airport, to take Alex home.


	4. Chapter 4

**The 1-6 in Manhattan**

Casey sat inside the precinct, waiting for Olivia and Elliot to get back from their break. She had already told Munch, Fin, and the Captain the wonderful news of their victory over Weston, now all that was left was to tell the two lead detectives on the case.

"I wonder where they have gotten to…"

"Don't worry about them, they're like clockwork." Munch mused. "Ready for this? Three, two, one…" Munch gestured over to the entrance to the precinct, throwing his arms out like he was introducing a circus act. But the only person that walked through the door was the pizza man that had their lunch. Casey couldn't help but laugh as Munch displayed a positively crestfallen look.

"Must have started too early…"

Casey was laughing as Elliot and Olivia walked through the precinct doors, wearing their own grins.

"There you two are. Where have you been?"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, exchanging a devious grin.

"What are you two up to now?"

"Get the Captain, tell him we have a surprise he'll want to see."

Elliot and Olivia turned around and walked out of the building, leaving two very confused detectives and one curious ADA. Fin went into Cragen's office, and emerged with him in tow.

"What is this all about? And where are Elliot and Olivia?"

Just as he finished his sentence, the two detectives rounded the corner.

"We have a surprise for you guys, we think you will like it very much. You too Casey," Elliot stated as he saw the ADA shifting uncomfortably, thinking it was a squad thing.

Olivia backtracked a tiny bit around the corner, taking someone's hand in her own. The whole squad's eyes went wide as they saw who rounded the corner.

"Hello everybody."


	5. Chapter 5

**The 1-6 in Manhattan**

"Alex Cabot?"

The four of them could hardly believe it. They had all thought Alex had been killed by Velez. They had all attended the funeral.

"Casey," Olivia began, "I think you recognize Alex Cabot?"

Casey was in a state of shock herself. She had occasionally heard about Alex Cabot, she had been in awe at some of the things that Alex had done for the squad. And along with everyone else, she thought Alexandra Cabot was dead. She pushed back the initial shock of seeing her alive, and stepped forward and extended her hand to the beautiful blonde.

"Casey Novak, nice to meet you Alex."

"Likewise Casey. I've heard great things about your time here with SVU."

Casey blushed, not caring how she had found out, but more focused on the fact that she seemed genuinely impressed.

"I'm quite impressed with your accomplishments as well."

Munch, Fin and Cragen all stepped up to their former ADA, giving her a hug. 

"So Cabot, fill us in, please."

"Well let's see…" Cabot thought of all that had happened over the last 14 months. "The night I was shot, and yes, I was really shot, Agent Hammond met me at the hospital and told me my best bet was Witness Protection." Alex had tears forming in her eyes, but she was still smiling. "I really didn't want to go, but I thought of my mother and all of you, and thought it would be safest if Velez thought I was dead. It was the hardest decision, but it was the only way." Alex took a deep breath, but continued. "But, I begged Hammond to let me tell you guys so you wouldn't be worried. He agreed, but I could only tell Olivia and Elliot. So, I went into Witness Protection." Alex's tears had begun to overflow, but she was smiling more than ever. "I thought about you guys everyday, waiting for the moment that I could come home. And here I am." She glanced around at the whole squad. "I'm home."

With that, everyone swallowed Alex in a giant group hug. Casey was feeling a little left out of the squad's reunion, but Alex motioned her over next to her.

"Get in here you. You are part of this squad now. I look forward to working with you."

Casey gave Alex a quizzical look. Alex slapped herself on the head, remembering that she had forgotten something.

"Listen everyone, I forgot something." She looked at Casey, then continued. "I talked to Arthur briefly before coming over here, and he agreed that SVU could use two ADA's. So that means…"

All four detectives, the captain, and the ADA grinned from ear to ear.

"Welcome back to Special Victims, ADA Cabot!" They all shouted, and resumed their group hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Office of Casey Novak**

Casey was sitting at her desk, fishing through her paperwork. Ever since Alex had rejoined the squad, she found that she was more nervous than usual. Not because of the cases though, they were going great. They hadn't lost one yet. No, for some reason she was very concerned about her appearance and actions around the blonde. And that made her extremely disorganized. A tap at the door made her drop everything. Literally.

"Oh, Casey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just seeing if you were ready to head over to court."

Casey gave Alex a nod, not trusting herself to say anything intelligent while the attorney was looking at her. Alex looked at Casey trying to figure out why she was so quiet. Giving up, she left the room, telling Casey she was going to see Liz before they headed off. Casey was still off in space, so they only farewell Alex received was a slight wave.

Casey sat down on the couch, placing her head in her hands. She was wondering how she had gotten to the point where she couldn't even perform basic human functions around Alex. She wasn't used to being so flabbergasted around people. It was that moment that Olivia chose to walk into Casey's office.

"Oh no, not again."

Casey could tell that Olivia was kidding, and started laughing along with her.

"No, not again. Thanks for asking though." Casey resumed sifting through the junk on her desk, and Olivia managed to stop chuckling and get serious.

"Casey, what's wrong?"

Casey thought about how to approach Olivia's questions. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of another one of her coworkers, bet decided that Olivia would understand.

"Well…its just… I mean, its wonderful having Alex prosecuting cases with me, but…"

Olivia nodded. "You're feeling a little intimidated?"

Casey walked over to the bat hanging on her wall, not wanting to look at Olivia directly.

"I don't know. I can't seem to think straight whenever she's around. She congratulates me every time we win a case, but she always carries the case. She has skills that I could never duplicate."

Hearing this, Olivia couldn't let help but to let a smile spread across her face. Trying to get Casey to realize exactly what she was feeling, Olivia hinted at the possibility that Casey might just be interested in Alex.

"…and I'm not sure why this is happening, I mean I've never let what another lawyer thinks affect me before, so --"

"Casey!"

The ADA jumped at Olivia's attempt to get her attention. She had been talking a mile a minute about how she wasn't sure what she was feeling, and hadn't noticed the devilish grin that had crossed Olivia's face.

"What is so funny?"

"Maybe its not the job Casey. What you said a minute ago is true. You never let what anyone thinks affect your cases."

Casey paused to think for a moment.

"But if its not the cases, then what is it?"

Olivia raised her eyebrows, not believing that Casey didn't know deep down what the answer was.

"Maybe Alex is affecting you somehow… maaaybe you are thinking of her as something more than a great lawyer."

Casey's face fell, and she started to panic.

"No, you can't possibly think, it has to be something else…"

"Casey, think about it…"

Olivia was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Casey, are you all set… Oh hello Olivia!"

Alex walked into Casey's office, and Casey gathered her stuff from her desk.

"Olivia, I'll see you later."

Before Olivia could object, Casey was out the door, and Alex turned to give Olivia a confused look.

"Is she always like this?"

Olivia had to laugh, causing Alex to become even more confused.

"Am I missing something?"

"No Alex," Olivia said, walking over to her, "She's not usually like this. I think she's just adjusting to having someone help her with the cases, that's all. She's used to working by herself."

"I didn't know it was that hard to adjust to lil old me."

"Don't worry about it," Olivia assured her, pulling her toward the door. "She was like this when she first met all of us. Now, if you don't hurry up, your going to be late!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Manhattan Courthouse**

"The people request remand."

"All due respect your honor, Mr. Bateman is an upstanding member of the community. He donates to countless charities…"

"And was indicted for kidnapping and first degree murder of a child Mr. Langan! The defendant will be held without bail."

Alex gave the judge a small nod of appreciation, and headed back to her seat next to Casey.

"Good job."

Alex looked at Casey, who after offering that one comment had turned her attention back to the motion she was preparing for their other trial. As hard as she tried, Alex couldn't figure out anything about the young attorney. Whenever they talked, Casey's answers were only one or two words. Whatever the reason was, Alex wanted to know what was bugging her so much.

"Hey Casey--"

"I have to run Alex, I'll see you at the trial tomorrow."

Before Alex could begin to object, Casey was already out the door. Alex, even more confused than she started, gathered her things and tried to catch up with her. But as she made her way through the hallway, there was no sign of Casey. Sighing, Alex took out her cell phone and made a call.

"Detective Benson? It's Alex. Can I meet you for lunch somewhere?"

**A Manhattan Italian Restaurant**

"Olivia, something is up. Casey is acting ridiculous around me, she's becoming impossible to work with. And I have a feeling that you know why."

Olivia swallowed hard. She had a feeling that Alex was going to ask her about Casey again sooner or later, but she had hoped it would be later. She still hadn't decided what she was going to tell her. Alex was her oldest and dearest friend, and she knew that she deserved to know what was going on with Casey. It wasn't that she thought Alex would reject Casey, quite the opposite, she had a feeling Alex was interested as well. But she was always able to hide it. Olivia's main concern was how Casey would react if she found out Olivia had told Alex. She had become close to Casey too, and she didn't want to betray her trust and upset her.

"Spill it Benson."

"Alright, alright." Olivia gave in. She knew Casey would probably kick her butt later, but Casey was miserable pining over Alex and not being able to do anything about it. Alex rested her arms on the table, intent on hearing each and every word that came out of the detective's mouth.

"Seems that Casey has a crush on a certain blonde SVU ADA."

Alex's face seemed set in stone. She seemed to show no reaction to what Olivia had just told her. Until, a few seconds later, Olivia saw a smile spread across Alex's face. Olivia couldn't help but smile too.

"Oh boy… so what are you going to do about it?"

Alex thought for a moment, and then picked up her fork and began to eat.

"I'm going to talk to her about it. It might be a little awkward, but it can't make things any more unbearable than they are now! She's barely said two words to me since I got here. Hey, maybe I'll even get a date."

Alex winked at Olivia, and she knew that she had made the right decision by telling Alex.

"So," Alex questioned with a smirk on her face. "Who have you been seeing?"

"Do you remember Serena?"

Alex's eyes widened, and she let another smile cross her face.

"Southerlyn? So, you and ADA Southerlyn hm? Interesting pair."

Olivia nodded, smiling. "It works for us. She's as passionate about her work as I am."

Alex checked her watch, and moved for her wallet.

"I have to get back to the office. I want to finish up some paperwork and try and find Casey so I can talk to her. Do you know where she would go after work?"

Olivia didn't have to think long before answering Alex. "The batting cages. That's where she always goes when she is stressed out. It works actually."

Alex raised an eyebrow, encouraging Olivia to continue, knowing she'd never touched a softball in her life.

"We've become close. After a few trips to the cages, I got the hang of it. There's just something about smashing ball after ball that relieves stress like nothing else."

Alex shook her head, and left a few bills on the table.

"Thanks for lunch. And everything else. I'll let you know how it goes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Batting Cages**

A little girl. _Crack._ The cooler. _Crack_. Carrying her off the dock. _Crack._ Going back to her office, crying. _Crack._ This was all Casey remember after that first day on the squad. She didn't possibly think that she could handle what was being thrown at her. She was one to wear her thoughts on her sleeves, but not her emotions. She thought she had come to terms with the fact that keeping it all inside was not an option anymore. She had befriended Olivia, and they talked about everything. But along came Alex, and she went right back to keeping it all to herself. Not only could Casey not let her emotions out around Alex, she couldn't even talk to her without taking ten minutes to come up with enough courage to answer.

Casey continued to smash the balls that were coming toward her. At first she didn't notice that Alex had walked up behind her and was watching her. But after a few minutes, she sensed that she wasn't alone anymore, and turned to find Alex watching, forgetting that the last thing you should ever do in a batting cage was stop watching the machine. The ball however, didn't stop and hit Casey on her shoulder.

"Oh, Casey! I didn't mean to… I'll go find some ice."

Casey sat on the bench outside the cage, and Alex came back with the ice. Casey winced as she placed the ice on her shoulder, where there was a huge red welt.

"I'm so sorry Casey, I didn't mean to distract you."

Casey shook her head. "S'ok, I know better, I should never have shifted my attention away from the machine."

Alex smiled. "You know, I think that's the longest sentence you've said to me since I've gotten back."

Casey shifted, obviously uncomfortable with the truth Alex had just stated.

"You know Casey, I really want to get to know you better. How about dinner and a movie. My place. Tonight at eight?"

Casey thought for a moment, not sure what to do. She didn't want to make Alex feel uncomfortable if she still couldn't manage to put a sentence together around her.

"Please Casey."

Against her better judgment, Casey nodded. "What should I bring?"

Alex shook her head. "Nothing. I'll take care of it. What kind of movie would you like to watch?"

Casey shrugged. "I like any kind of comedy, I'm always up for a good laugh."

Alex smiled, and nodded. "Comedy it is then." She pulled the ice away from Casey's shoulder, and examined the red circle that now marked her arm.

"That ball got you good, it must hurt."

Casey laughed. "Oh well. It happens. Another battle scar to add to the collection."

Alex laughed, and checked her watch. "I'd better get going, if I'm going to get everything ready. I'll see you tonight ok?" She got up and started to walk away, but turned around and walked back to Casey. "You're going to need my address aren't you?"

"Kinda," Casey replied. Alex pulled a piece of paper out of her briefcase and jotted down what Casey assumed was her address, and handed it to her.

"See you later!"

Casey put the piece of paper in her pocket, picked up her bat, and headed back into the cage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Apartment of Alex Cabot**

Alex rummaged around her apartment looking for the bottle of wine she knew she had hidden somewhere. She didn't have company often, so when she got the bottle as a gift, she had stowed it away without ever thinking she'd actually use it. She knew it was an odd combination, popcorn, pizza and wine, but she didn't care for beer, and she had never seen Casey drink it either.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Ouch!" Alex yelped as she hit her head on the cabinet. It hurt, but she was able to spot the bottle in the very back.

"Figures. Always the last place you look."

Alex rushed to the door, suddenly aware that Casey was waiting on the other side.

"Hey Casey. Sorry, I was searching for this." She held up the bottle, and tried to smooth out her hair. "The cabinet sorta got in the way."

Casey grinned as she stepped through the doorway. "Is that the bottle of wine that gets stuck in some remote corner as soon as you get it?"

Alex snorted. "Yeah, that's the one. Think you have me all figured out Counselor?"

Casey shook her head, and held up the bottle that she had been holding by her side. "I speak from experience. I know you told me not to bring anything, but I couldn't come empty handed."

Alex feigned hurt. "You mean I went through all that searching for nothing?"

Casey held up her arms in defeat. "Come on now, you're making me feel bad. I went through a lot to find this!"

"Ok, ok! So we'll have two bottles of wine at our disposal, not a problem." Alex winked at Casey as she set both bottles down on her counter, and watched as Casey took the time to absorb her surroundings.

"I like it." Casey said finally. "It is so warm and inviting." Casey glanced over to the wall where there were still some boxes that Alex hadn't unpacked. "Especially with these wall decorations."

Alex laughed. "You're starting to sound like Munch!" Alex walked over and motioned for Casey's coat, which she hung up in the closet. "You are quite the comedian."

Casey gave a nervous laugh and joined Alex as she wandered into the kitchen. "If you say so."

"I do," Alex teased as she took the pizza out of the oven. "Got here a few minutes before you did." Alex explained at Casey's quizzical look. "I'm not that talented in the kitchen. Would you mind grabbing those?" Alex motioned, directing Casey's gaze to plates, napkins, and two wine glasses.

"I rented two movies. Chris Rock comedies. I hope that's ok?"

Casey chuckled. "Chris Rock comedies are the only real comedies."

They sat on opposite sides of the couch and ate their pizza while watching "Head Of State," all the while joking about how much one of the characters looked like Alex.

When the movie was over Casey helped Alex clean up, and then they returned to the couch with a deck of cards, deciding to forgo the second movie in favor of Texas Hold'em.

"Listen, Casey, I asked you here tonight because I really wanted to talk to you." Alex bit her lip, thinking of how to continue. "You've been acting so, quiet and shy around me at work."

"I know." Casey admitted. "I'm sorry."

Alex nodded, continuing. "I talked to Olivia today Casey."

Casey's face turned red, and her gaze fell to the floor as she realized what she probably meant. "She told you, about my…feelings for you?"

Alex grinned. "I can be very persuasive." She let her smile fall as she continued.

"Seriously, Casey, Olivia really cares about you, and I could tell when she was talking to me that she was tired of seeing you like this. I was worried about you too. And, it would be so much easier if you knew how I felt too, wouldn't it?"

Casey nodded, fiddling with her hands in her lap. "So, Counselor, how do you feel?"

Alex reached out a hand turned Casey's face toward her own. Their lips met softly, and Alex weaved her hand into Casey's hair. When they pulled apart, Alex whispered in Casey's ear.

"That, Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak, is how I feel."

With that, Alex kissed Casey on the temple, and pulled her into a hug. They fell asleep on the couch with their arms around each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, who had the courage to tell me about her own assault and to "keep on keepin on".**

_Chapter 10_

**Alex's Apartment**

Casey awoke in Alex's arms, her head resting on Alex's shoulder. Not willing to get up and break the embrace, Casey allowed her mind to wander to the events of the night before. She was right where she wanted to be. She thought of how much fun she had with Alex. And that kiss… Casey absentmindedly began interlacing her fingers with Alex's hand, which was lying across her own.

"Good morning Counselor."

Casey jumped at the unexpected sound of Alex's voice in her ear.

"Sorry," Alex apologized, playing with Casey's hair. "Did you sleep alright?"

Casey smiled. "I slept wonderfully. How about you? You can't have been too comfortable with me blocking all your oxygen supply."

Alex chuckled, sending a vibration through Casey's body.

"Casey, can I ask you something?"

Casey nodded. "Why I just didn't tell you myself?"

"I know you, Casey, you aren't shy."

Casey sagged into Alex, knowing that she had to share everything with her.

"I've always fallen for the wrong girl; gorgeous, smart, talented, but always straight. I never had… gaydar I suppose you could call it. Some were flattered when they eventually found out, some were freaked, and some never even knew. But any way you sliced it, I never got the girl."

Casey paused to reposition herself so that she was looking at Alex.

"There was one girl that was different. She was my first-and only- girlfriend. I thought I was in love, she meant everything to me. And then I caught her in bed with a guy. A guy, who since high school, had been her boyfriend."

Alex's eyes wide, she squeezed Casey's hand, encouraging her to finish her story.

"So we got into a huge argument. I asked her whys he had even bothered with me if she had a boyfriend all along."

Casey was in tears but shrugged away from Alex when she tried to hug her.

"No, I have to finish."

Alex nodded, and returned to holding Casey's hands.

"The sex. She had been videotaping our sex. Her and her boyfriend… they had been using it for their… own personal enjoyment!"

Casey was almost hysterical, but Alex knew she had to finish now or she might never. Casey wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt and took a deep breath.

"I flipped. I started yelling, saying I would tell all our friends what they were doing, that they would be hated all throughout the school. As I turned to leave though, they said there was no way that would happen, and that they would find a way to scare me into keeping quiet. They raped me Alex. They said it was the best sex they had ever had…"

At this point, Alex was in tears as well.

"I got away, told the police, pressed charges, and it went to court. But they got away with it. A police technicality… a technicality!"

Casey had wrapped herself up in a ball at this point, but when Alex got up from the couch to hug her, she didn't resist.

"That's why I couldn't handle prosecuting sex crimes at first. Every case brought the memories flooding back. After a while though, I realized this was what I was meant to do."

Casey looked directly at Alex.

"And also why I was afraid to be in another relationship. I was so afraid of getting hurt again… I wouldn't be able to handle another failed relationship."

Alex took Casey's hand in her own again.

"I will never, ever hurt you. I know that me saying it can't mean much to you…but I'll prove it to you. No matter how long it takes, I will show you whatever you need."

Casey felt completely safe. For the first time in a long time, Casey felt safe in someone else's arms. She leaned into Alex, and they spent the rest of the morning on the couch, learning more about each other.


End file.
